In a variable magnetic flux motor or a variable magnetic flux generator, two kinds of magnets, i.e. a variable magnet and a stationary magnet, are used. The variable magnet is demagnetized by an electric current magnetic field at a time of high-speed rotation of the variable magnetic flux motor or the variable magnetic flux generator, and is magnetized again by the electric current magnetic field in a driving state where a torque is necessary. In the variable magnet, a demagnetizing operation and a magnetizing operation are performed. The magnetizing operation returning from a demagnetized state to a magnetized state again is a problem.
Since an iron core is magnetically saturated and a magnetomotive force is consumed in the magnetizing operation, a magnetizing current required is increased. Therefore, the magnetization current in the magnetizing operation is larger than in the demagnetizing operation. If the variable magnet can be magnetized by a small magnetization current, further low power consumption of the variable magnetic flux motor or the variable magnetic flux generator can be realized. Conventionally, as the variable magnet, an Al—Ni—Co magnet (alnico magnet) or a Fe—Cr—Co magnet is used. Improvement of a magnetic coercive force and a magnetic flux density of the variable magnet is required in order for a high performance or a high efficiency of the variable magnetic flux motor or the variable magnetic flux generator.